Bad omen
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Mientras observaba como hechizado la sangre manchando su mano, Arthur frunció el ceño. Él no creía en malos presagios, pero a medida que la sangre brotaba el sentimiento comprimiendo su interior se hizo más insoportable, haciéndole difícil hasta respirar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

Pues todo esto ha nacido gracias a Mile Blues, quien me dio las condiciones para el reto, este horrible reto XD.

De antemano, pido disculpas por lo que van a leer, ellos dos definitivamente no son mi fuerte.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #64: "Yo te diré lo que debes hacer" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Bad omen  
**

Se acercó a la ventana. Era una noche fría. El viento aullaba pesaroso, como si se lamentara; la luna teñía de un plata opaco las rojas arenas dornienses y el aire que se respiraba era pesado y ominoso. Aquel ambiente, que para Arthur era tan familiar, se sentía inquietantemente extraño; opresivo: era como si la naturaleza tratara de comunicarle por medio de pequeños e insignificantes detalles que algo aciago se avecinaba, que todo estaba por empeorar… _mucho más._

Enfocó la mirada en el horizonte. Aguardando, esperando, como lo hacía desde hacía siete días con sus noches, observar una hueste con estardantes negros y rojos agitándose en el aire; o en caso contrario, un jinete galopando hacia la torre circular en la que se encontraba, trayendo de nuevo la esperanza y la tranquilidad que el príncipe se había llevado con su partida.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, apretó con fuerza el marco del arpa plateada y la acercó hasta su pecho. Desde que Rhaegar se había marchado hacia la Capital había cambiado a Albor por ella, siendo el instrumento el único que ahora acompañaba sus noches de vigilia.

Mientras observaba el horizonte, recordó otra noche en esa misma estancia, una igual de oscura, sin estrellas, y que había muerto hacía solo unas cuantas lunas. En su memoria, los recuerdos todavía se conservaban completamente vívidos: desde la melodía que su príncipe había arrancado al arpa, pasando por la exigua pesadumbre que ensombrecía su fino rostro mientras le comunicaba su decisión y, finalmente, el sabor de sus labios y la calidez de sus manos.

* * *

Como Guardia Real, una de sus responsabilidades era nunca cuestionar las decisiones del rey. Pero Rhaegar no era su rey —no todavía—, era su príncipe y además era su _amigo_ , y aunque había tratado de tragarse su descontento y obedecer simplemente al final no había logrado hacerlo. Por primera vez, protestó. Palabras como dagas fueron disparadas por sus labios mientras sus facciones se deformaban de pura ira y sus ojos se tornaban duros, observando a Rhaegar como nunca antes el caballero creyó hacerlo. Por primera vez, tras varios años de compañía y lealtad, Arthur le reprochó a su príncipe su proceder. Su empeño en regresar a comandar el ejército real solo, dejándoles a él y a sus hermanos allí varados, protegiendo a una muchacha que únicamente representaba tormentas, era una decisión estúpida e imprudente. Así se lo había comunicado y el príncipe lo había escuchado con atención; pero de nada había servido: no cambio de opinión. Su adusta expresión muy claro lo dejó.

El silencio que sucedió a su noticia fue tan denso y asfixiante que Rhaegar, en un intento por tratar de disipar el negro humor del caballero, tomó su arpa y empezó a tocar una tonada.

Alguien que no le conociera, que no supiera cómo escuchar, hubiera pensado simplemente que se trataba de otra de las canciones suaves y melancólicas acostumbradas a tocar por el heredero de Rocadragón; pero no fue así para Arthur. Él había aprendido a cómo _leerlo_ , a cómo escucharlo, y esta vez había algo más escondido, implícito; algo que solo con observar la expresión de su rostro y el movimiento suave pero resuelto de sus dedos hizo al corazón de Arthur compungirse de manera desgarradora en su pecho.

Era una canción que desconocía y aquella era la primera vez que la escuchaba, estaba seguro de que había nacido allí, durante los días que habían transcurrido en aquella torre que para el príncipe, en el pasado, había supuesto una verdadera alegría. La tonada era hermosa, la más hermosa que Arthur hubiera escuchado jamás. Los acordes eran un poco más lentos, sus largos dedos se deslizaban por las finas cuerdas de manera hipnótica, pero el sonido que formaban era lúgubre e increíblemente triste. Las notas viajaron con el viento, metiéndose por sus oídos, arrastrándose bajo su piel hasta estallar en su cerebro, provocándole una descarga emocional tan fuerte que casi sintió que el suelo había desaparecido bajo sus pies, como si flotara. Y unos pálpitos más tarde, cuando el mensaje fue decodificado por sus neuronas, comprendió lo que el príncipe le expresaba a través de aquel particular lenguaje: una disculpa, un musical lo siento por haberle arrastrado hasta allí persiguiendo _fantasmas_ y _profecías_ que le habían hecho desvirtuar su juramento. Por primera vez, como si se tratara de una doncella y no de un caballero curtido, Arthur se encontró con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

Cuando la canción finalizó y el caballero de nuevo estuvo listo para protestar, Rhaegar se acercó hasta él y posó un dedo en sus labios, impidiéndole modular palabra. Después, haciendo algo a lo que Arthur jamás terminaría por acostumbrarse, lo envolvió entre sus brazos. El gesto como siempre lo sorprendió y el caballero se quedó sin palabras, dejándose perder simplemente en el calor que en aquel momento le transmitieron aquellos brazos. Cuando la calurosa unión se rompió, Rhaegar, en silencio, tomó las gallardas manos de Arthur y posó en ellas el arpa, cerrando con sus dedos los del caballero, dejándolos descansar allí por un momento.

—Quiero que la cuidéis por mí, ser —le dijo Rhaegar, observando al dorniense con absoluta determinación y pasión. Sus ojos centellaban en aquella oscuridad con un propósito innegable. Arthur simplemente asintió, dejando que su mirada se extraviara completamente en la profundidad de aquellos orbes color amatista. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, el Targaryen llevó al caballero hasta el lecho y Arthur dejó de protestar y pensar por el resto de la noche.

~0~

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que encontró fue el arpa sobre la almohada en donde horas antes Rhaegar había descansado a su lado. Acercando el instrumento, dejó que sus dedos se envolvieran a su alrededor, aferrándose a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida.

~0~

La tarde llegó con prisa, y con ella el momento de la partida. Era una tarde marchita. El ardiente sol dorniense no se dejó ver en el firmamento, el aire sollozaba afligido y el cielo estaba cubierto por negros nubarrones, mientras la lluvia caía ligera como tenues lágrimas. A pesar de su descontento por tener que quedarse, mientras observaba bajo la lluvia a la silueta del príncipe perderse en la lejanía con Albor cruzada en su espalda y el arpa en sus manos, el caballero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que, por primera vez en varias jornadas, empezó a nacer en sus labios. El que dejara aquel tesoro a su cuidado únicamente podía significar una cosa: Rhaegar volvería sin importar qué por ellos, por _él._ De eso estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

El suave batir de unas alas negras le regresó al presente. Arthur suspiró ante el recuerdo, y uno de sus dedos resbaló de manera involuntaria por las cuerdas del arpa. Aunque fue un simple roce, la cuerda se rompió ante el contacto, haciendo que del instrumento brotaran unas cuantas notas carentes de armonía. Con sombría preocupación, observó la cuerda rota y deslizó sus dedos por ella. A pesar de que eran dedos duros, curtidos por años de blandir la espada, este nuevo contacto cortó su carne e hizo que sangre empezara a derramarse de ellos, manchando de un sinuoso carmín el acero plateado. La imagen no le gustó y una sensación olvidada hacía ya mucho tiempo, una que por un momento no supo cómo clasificar, inmediatamente empezó a atenazar sus entrañas.

 _«Miedo»._

Era solo una cuerda, estaba seguro de que Rhaegar podría reemplazarla, pero ¿entonces por qué se sentía como si algo irreemplazable se hubiera roto?

Sin perder tiempo, tomó un pañuelo y limpió el arpa, y por primera vez en días la dejó sobre la cama, apartándola de su vista. Después, trató de enfocar la mirada de nuevo en el horizonte, concentrarse en su silenciosa guardia, pero le resultó imposible. El corte ardía y aunque era una herida pequeña no dejaba de sangrar. Mientras observaba como hechizado la sangre manchando su mano, Arthur frunció el ceño. Él no creía en malos presagios, pero a medida que la sangre brotaba el sentimiento comprimiendo su interior se hizo más insoportable, haciéndole difícil hasta respirar.

Empuñando la mano y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rezó nuevamente a los Siete, pidiéndoles esta vez que los aciagos pensamientos que empezaron a revolotear en su mente murieran completamente.

* * *

Dioses, tengan piedad de mí, no sean muy duras.. esto, hasta la fecha, ha sido lo que me más me ha costado... Nunca más vuelvo a acercarme a ellos dos, lo juro XD


End file.
